If only
by SunPotion
Summary: Cassandra entre en 6ème années à Poudlard alors que Voldemort est très puissant. Elle provoque des serpentards. Des complots la menace puis un jour tout s'arrête et elle découvre que sont frère est un mangemort. Persuadée de l'innocence de son frère elle ira jusqu'à demander de l'aide à L'ordre du Phénix et au maraudeurs pour prouver qu'elle a raison !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Retour dans le passé

Aujourd'hui j'ai rangé la maison. Avec l'arrivé du petit il fallait bien débarrassé le grenier pour le transformé en salle de jeux. Même si Alice a essayé à tout pris de m'en dissuadé je lui ai répondu :

-Ce grenier ne sert à rien, et puis il faut bien qu'il est un endroit où jouer !

-D'accord mais je t'aide Maman.

- Ne fais tout de même pas trop d'efforts ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé affirmai-je en regardant le ventre arrondit de ma fille.

Ainsi nous sommes monter au dernière étage pour ranger tout le bazar. Dans la grande pièce était entassé mes veilles affaires de Poudlard, des écharpes au couleur de Gryffondor, mon uniforme et des livres poussiéreux. Alors que nous étions en train de trier mes affaires Alice cria :  
-Oh ! C'est trop chou ! Mais ce n'est pas Papa ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un petit ami aussi mignon !

Les hormones pensai-je, puis intriguée je lui pris la photo des mains et m'écriai-je :

-De quoi tu parles ?

Légèrement plié celle-ci représentait un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus clairs qui portait sur son dos une jeune fille plus jeune elle aussi brune aux yeux vert émeraudes. La jeune fille souriait et le garçon faisait des pirouettes pour la faire rire !

Je resta un moment figée devant la photo, ma fille parut comprendre mon malaise

-Qui est-ce maman ?

-C'est... ton oncle murmurai-je comme à bout de force. En regardant cette photo tout mon passé que j'avais volontairement enfui en moi resurgit.

-Mon oncle ? repris Alice, pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parlé de lui ?

-C'est une histoire compliquée que peu de gens connaissent.

-Papa ?

-Il est au courant.

Ma fille parut rassurée, il eut un silence puis elle chuchota.

-Tu peux me faire confiance Maman, peu importe la gravité de cette histoire je te promet de ne jamais rien révélé.

-J'imagine que si je dois la raconter à quelqu'un c'est bien à toi. Tu mérite de savoir qui il était et ce qu'il a fait. répondit-je calmement.

Alice me pris la main pour m'encourager à raconter mon histoire.

-Pour comprendre, il faut remonter très loin, l'année de mes 16 ans, lorsque j'allais rentré en sixième année à Poudlard, c'est là que tout à commencer...


	2. Chapter 1 bis : Personnages principaux

Personnages :

Nom : Berkeley

Prénom : Cassandra

Date de Naissance : 15 Février 1966

Statut : Sang-pur

Demeure : Manoir dans le nord de l'Angleterre

Description : Brune aux cheveux longs et bouclés, les yeux verts émeraude.

Famille: Père - Davis Berkeley ( serpentard, sang pur ), travaillait au ministère en tant que sous secrétaire du ministre de la magie, il a démissionné pour partir en voyage avec sa femme lorsque son fils est sortit de Poudlard.

Mère - Georgina Berkeley ( serpentard, sans pur ), elle était danseuse professionnelle mais elle a eu un accident de balai. Danser lui provoque d'affreuse douleur au dos et au genou. Elle est partit en voyage avec son mari depuis bientôt 5 ans.

Frère - Léandre Berkeley ( cf. description plus bas )

Maison : Gryffondor

Passion : Comme sa mère elle adore danser mais depuis le départ de ses parents elle n'a plus pratiquer la danse classique.

Caractère : Courageuse, joyeuse et extravertie mais pessimiste, protectrice et elle se met en colère facilement. Ses yeux deviennent noir lorsqu'elle éprouve un sentiment intense comme le désespoir, la rage ...

Nom : Berkeley

Prénom : Léandre

Date de Naissance : 22 août 1960

Statut : Sang-pur

Demeure : Manoir dans le nord de l'Angleterre

Description : brun aux yeux bleu

Famille: Père - Davis Berkeley ( serpentard, sang pur ), travaillait au ministère en tant que sous secrétaire du ministre de la magie, il a démissionné pour partir en voyage avec sa femme lorsque son fils est sortit de Poudlard.

Mère - Georgina Berkeley ( serpentard, sans pur ), elle était danseuse professionnelle mais elle a eu un accident de balai. Danser lui provoque d'affreuse douleur au dos et au genou. Elle est partit en voyage avec son mari depuis bientôt 5 ans.

Sœur - Cassandra Berkeley ( cf. description plus haut)

Maison : Serpentard

Passion : Il adore jouer aux échecs !

Caractère : Courageux, réservé, patient et optimiste mais très protecteur et jaloux . Il a un côté très sombre en lui qui l'essaye à tout prix de renier !

Nom : Miller

Prénom : Charlotte

Date de Naissance : 19 Mai 1966

Statut : Née-Moldue

Demeure : Canterbury avec ses parents

Description : blonde vénitienne aux yeux bleus

Famille: Père - employer de bureau

Mère - Hôtesse de l'air (voyage souvent )

Fille unique

Maison : Serdaigle

Passion : La lecture et l'écriture

Caractère : Sérieuse, extravertie, Joyeuse et positive mais sensible et réservée

Nom : Vinson

Prénom : Ethan

Date de Naissance : 26 septembre 1965

Statut : Sang-pur

Demeure : dans un quartier résidentiel à Londres possède aussi un cottage en pleine campagne

Description : châtains clair, yeux marron

Famille: Père - travaille au département de la justice magique

Mère - possède une boutique de vêtements sur le chemin de traverse

Une petite sœur : Eva 5 ans

Maison : Gryffondor

Passion : La photographie

Caractère : désinvolte, obstiné, mais bienveillant et courageux

Nom : Hamilton

Prénom : Nathan

Date de Naissance : 2 Janvier 1966

Statut : Sang-mêlé

Demeure : Tinworth ( village semi-magique ) dans les Cornouailles

Description : châtains foncé, yeux bleus

Famille: Père - ( Moldu ) mort

Mère - ( Sorcière ) guérisseuse

Fils-unique

Maison : Serdaigle

Passion : bouquins

Caractère : solitaire, n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement, très protecteur, jaloux mais compréhensif et bienveillant


	3. Chapter 2 : Révélations

Beaucoup d'années auparavant.

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

L'aube... Y a t-il un moment plus magique dans une journée ? C'est lorsque le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais où l'on peut apercevoir ses reflets dans le ciel.

Un châle sur les épaules je regardais donc le soleil se lever. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes épaules.

-Que ce passe t-il ? demanda une voix derrière moi que je reconnu aussitôt.

- Il t'arrive d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Parfois, mais ils sont injustifiés ... Je veux dire généralement je me trompe alors maintenant je ni fais plus attention ! De quoi as-tu rêver cette fois ?

- De Poudlard ... Il faisait nuit et le château était en feu, les tours s'effondraient et sur la cour principale une bataille faisait rage. J'entendais des cris, des personnes qui hurlait des sortilèges. C'était une guerre comme on n'en avait jamais eu ! Et moi je voyais ça de haut... ce désastre sans pouvoir rien faire.

Ma respiration se saccada comme si je revivait le cauchemar. Mon frère m'enlaça pour me calmer:

-Chutt... ce n'est qu'un rêve !

-Il était pourtant si réel ! J'ai peur Léandre ... peur de tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment, ces massacres de moldus et ce seigneur des ténèbres que veut-il exactement ? demandai-je d'une voix que ne reconnue pas.

-Je n'en sais rien ... mais je ne permettrait pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur! m'écriai-je en me dégageant de ces bras, C'est pour toi ! On dit que toute les familles de serpentards font partis de ses ... Mangemorts. Tu es un serpentard, papa l'était et maman aussi tu ne pense pas qu'ils viendront bientôt te demander de les suivre !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne cèderais jamais à ces assassins.

-Je l'espère ...

- Allons ... rentrons il ne fait pas chaud à cette heure matinale.

Alors que nous rentrions dans la maison je déclara :

-J'ai invité Ethan et Charlotte à déjeuné tu te joindras à nous ?

-Bien sûr ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ethan ... Je l'aime bien ce petit ajouta-t-il en me regardant étrangement.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée Léandre c'est juste un ami raillai-je

- As ton âge je n'avais pas d'amie fille ! C'est vrai j'oubliai tu es une Gryffondor, une gentille, ironisa-t-il, la seule de la famille, ne crois pas que je t'en blâme tu es ma fierté !

Mon frère m'embrassa sur le front avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

Depuis que Papa et Maman était partit, Léandre avait toujours pris soin de moi, je lui était reconnaissable! Pourtant je savais que mon frère avait un mauvais "lui" qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour prendre le dessus ! Je m'était jurer de faire en sorte que ce "lui" ne sorte jamais et je savais que moi aussi j'avais un mauvais côté. Instinctivement je regarda mes yeux d'un vert émeraude dans le miroir.

"Personne ne doit savoir", me murmurai-je à moi même

OoOoOoOo

Il était exactement midi lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Ils sont bien à l'heure commenta mon frère. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes puis mon champs de vision fut totalement obscurci par des cheveux blonds. Charlotte s'était jeté sur moi.

- Laisse la respiré ordonna la voix d'Ethan, Charlotte recula.

- Désolé murmura-t-elle tu m'a tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

- Tiens je t'ai ramené du thé de Chine !

Un des nombreux points communs que nous avions Charlotte et moi était les déplacements de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle accompagnait sa mère dans ses voyages, elle ramenait souvent quelque chose. Je l'a remercia pour le cadeau et proposa aux invités de se mettre à table.

Le temps était magnifique, j'avais installé la table dehors dans le jardin. Nous avons discuté en mangeant le plat que** j'avais** cuisiner, il avait fallut menacer Joly, l'elfe de maison, pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser faire la cuisine. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait apprécié le repas.

Après le repas nous avons joué au Quidditch : Moi et mon frère contre Charlotte et Ethan. Le match fut serré mais la victoire fut accordée a notre équipe. Mon frère était fou de joie tel un enfant qui a gagné sa première partie ! Je ne le reconnaissait pas, mais cela me faisait plaisir de le voir si enthousiaste. Ayant perdu toute sa maturité il me pris sur son dos puis il nous fit tournoyé, mes cheveux bruns détachés voletait autour de nous? Ethan eu le temps de saisir son appareil photo et d'immortalisé ce moment avant que mon frère me pose a terre.

-Cette photo sera la clé de ma collection ! s'exclama mon meilleur ami

- il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi joyeux ! m'écriai-je à mon frère

-C'est vrai! dit-il en souriant. J'espère que toi tu ne perdra jamais cette joie de vivre ajouta-t-il en me caressant les cheveux

Je le regarda avec admiration. Mon frère était ma vie, personne, jamais personne ne m'avais autant aimé et protégé ! Du moins par pour l'instant.

-Je demande une revanche cria Ethan me réveillant ainsi de mes pensées.

-Pas pour moi... Non merci je suis trop attaché à ma victoire, je n'ai pas le courage de perdre cette fois-ci ! En plus j'ai du travail, je ne suis pas en vacances MOI ! déclara mon frère avant de ce dirigé vers la maison en nous adressant un signe.

-Très bien ! accepta Ethan; dans ce cas je vous propose une séance photo !

-Et pourquoi on irai pas ce balader en face ? proposa Charlotte

Ainsi nous sommes partis nous promener dans les champs en face de la maison. Ethan qui avait pris on appareil photo qu'il a baptisé "Eikona", nous mitrailla durant tout le trajet. Lorsque nous somme revenus la nuit était sur le point de tombé.

-je vais rentré annonça Charlotte

-D'accord moi je reste un peu... déclara mon ami

Après le départ de Charlotte Ethan et moi avons discuté, allongé sur l'herbe en contemplant les étoiles. c4est lui qui commença a me parlé :

-Est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr ! pourquoi cette question ? demandai-je incrédule

- Tu à l'air différente...

- Différente en quoi ?

- Dans ta façon d'être, de penser. J'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose. avoua Ethan

- Je ne te cache rien ! Mais j'ai peut-être grandit et murit.

- Pour moi tu restera toujours celle qui se roulait dans l'herbe avec moi ! ricana-t-il

- Nous étions en première année !

- Et alors ? Aujourd'hui tu ne seras plus capable de le faire ?

- Si bien sûr ! m'écriai-je

- Alors montre moi ! me défia-t-il

- D'accord mais tu le fais avec moi !

Nous avons roulé dans l'herbe jusqu'a ce que la tête nous tourne, puis nous avons continué a regardé le ciel!

- Tu vois je n'ai pas changé ! Avoue que tu avais tord

- Jamais je n'avouerai avoir tord !

-Regarde ! m'exclamai-je en montrant du doigt une chouette qui se dirigeait sur nous, elle vint se posé sur la jambe d'Ethan.

- C'est une lettre de ma mère ! dit-il en ouvrant, il la lu et je vit son visage se décomposé au fur et à mesure des lignes.

-Ethan que ce passe-t-il ?

Pour seule réponse j'entendis mon frère crié en se dirigeant vers nous : " Cassandra ! On a tenté de pénétré dans le bureau du ministre ! Je vais là-bas pour voir si ils ont besoin de mon aide ! Il a eu des blessés.

- Je sais, mon oncle était là-bas, il a été transféré à sainte Mangouste, je dois aller le voir tout suite !

- Je viens avec toi ! criai-je

-Non ! reste ici ! m'ordonna d'une même vois mon frère et Ethan.

- Je te ferais transplaner Ethan tu seras là-bas plus vite!

- D'accord !

Je regarda mon frère et mon meilleur ami disparaître devant mes yeux. Je m'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon attendant leur retour.

J'entendis un craquement sonore, je m'éveilla aussitôt et couru à l'encontre de mon frère

-Alors ? demandai-je impatiente

Mon frère paraissait épuisé, les traits du visage tirés, il me regarda

-On a évité la catastrophe, dit-il d'une voix neutre, quelqu'un a tenté d'entrer dans le bureau du ministre : Millicent Bagnold.

-Quand tu dis quelqu'un c'est...

- Un de ses partisans me coupa mon frère

-Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais allé te couché Sandra

je le regardai un long moment et montai furieuse qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité, j'arriva dans ma chambre et m'arrêtât devant la glace. J'observai mes yeux devenu noir. Je respirai pour me calmé et mes yeux repris lentement leur couleur habituelle.


	4. Chapter 3 : Le départ pour Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Le départ pour Poudlard

Il faisait nuit, on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles, le ciel était dégagé. Cependant les feuilles des arbres couvrait parfois le ciel. Je regardais autour de moi : Je ne voyais que des arbres, soudain j'entendis des voix et des éclairs de lumières provenant de baguettes. Mon instinct m'ordonna de courir et c'est ce que je fis, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais le besoin de fuir, je refusais de m'arrêter comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Tout à coup mon pied butta contre une pierre, je m'écroulai au sol et une douleur déchirante me saisit à la cheville, je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de douleur. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher alors je me relevai courageusement et je continuai de courir. Je sentais toujours une présence derrière moi. Je courrais aussi vite que ma cheville me le permettait. Je vis bientôt des sorts s'écraser sur les arbres aux alentours. Je fus soudainement touchée par un sortilège, je tombai à terre et une affreuse douleur s'empara de tout mon corps. Face contre terre je ne vis pas mon agresseur mais je sentis sa respiration haletante...

- Cassandra ... Cassandra réveille toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus le visage de mon frère penché sur le mien.

- Tout va bien ? je t'ai entendu crier.

- Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar, le rassurai-je.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non je ne préfère pas ...

- Tu sais Maman aussi faisait ce genre de rêve; il m'arrivait de les entendre en parler... Tu sais plus tu grandis plus tu lui ressembles. avoua mon frère.

Je lui souris pour le remercier, je n'avais fait aucun commentaire mais la vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas lui ressembler ! Ma mère avait eu une vie ennuyeuse, moi je cherchais autre chose, une vie plus intéressante, plus heureuse.

- Allez prépare - toi sinon tu seras en retard !

Une demi heure plus tard j'était prête devant l'entrée, je montai dans la voiture de fonction de mon frère, celle que lui avait prêté le ministère. Ainsi nous sommes partis arrivé à la gare, devant la barrière, mon frère s'arrêta.

-Je te laisse y aller toute seule, tu es grande maintenant et puis il faut que je file au ministère.

-D'accord, dis-je à regret

- Prends soin de toi ! ajouta Léandre en m'enlaçant. Ecris-moi souvent !

- C'est promis ! tu vas me manquer !

- Toi aussi, affirma-t-il

Il desserra son étreinte et je m'avança vers la barrière; je regardai une dernière fois mon frère avant de traverser le mur.

Le changement radical d'ambiance me fis mal au cœur. Je voyais tout le monde s'agiter, souriant, discutant avec enthousiasme. Je cherchai des yeux mes amis mais je ne les trouvai pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je décidai de monter dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. "Ils finirai bien par me rejoindre" pensai-je. Lorsque je fus installée, je regardai par la fenêtre, cherchant un visage familier. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi mais lorsque le train s'ébranla j'était encore seule dans mon compartiment. Soudain quelqu'un entra.

- Salut Cassie ! tu es toute seule ? on peut s'installé ici ?

Je regardai mon interlocuteur : c'était Lisbeth plus souvent appelé "Lis", une jeune fille rousse avec les mêmes yeux verts que moi. Elle était à Gryffondor en 5ème année. Elle était accompagné de sa fidèle amie Léa, qui elle, était à Poufsoufle.

-Bien sûr allez y !

Elles s'installèrent sur la banquette en face de moi.

- Qui a t-il ? tu as l'air préoccupé ? s'inquiéta Lis

- Ce n'est rien ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Ethan par hasard ? demandai-je

- Euh... Il doit être dans le wagon des préfets !

- Quoi ? Il est préfet ? m'étranglai-je

- Oui bien sûr ! Comme Charlotte !

J'étais secoué. Pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ! Ce n'était pas son genre de cacher des choses comme ça ! D' habitude il aime bien se vanter, aurais-t-il changer cet été ? Vexée, je sortis mon livre de divination et je me tus. Je feuilletais les pages de mon manuel pour obtenir des réponses sur mes rêves.

- Tu continue la divination ? demanda Liz

- Oui, j'ai eu "Optimal" à ma B.U.S.E. répondit-je sans détaché mes yeux du livre.

Lisbeth parue surprise parce qu'elle mis un temps avant de répondre.

- Sérieusement ! C'est fou ! Comment tu as fait ?

- J'en sais rien. avouai-je d'un ton monocorde

Ainsi je mis fin à la conversation, les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur partie d'échec qu'elle venaient de commencer.

Après avoir feuilleté le bouquin sans rien trouver je le posai à côté de moi exaspérée, à ce moment là Léa cria "échec et mat". Quelqu'un ouvrit violement la porte du compartiment. Une tête blonde apparu.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Charlie ? interrogea Julia, la préfète en chef.

- Non pourquoi ? demandai-je à mon tour

- Parce que cette dinde à été élue préfète et qu'elle ne s'est pas présentée au compartiment ! railla-t-elle

- Je peux la chercher avec toi si sa t'arrange, proposai-je

- C'est vrai ? Génial !

Sur ce je me suis levé et j'ai rejoins Julia. Nous nous sommes réparties les compartiments à interroger et nous sommes parties chacune de notre côté.

Après avoir demander à tout le monde sans obtenir de réponse positive, je suis repartie vers le wagon des préfets; en chemin on m'interpela :

" Cassandra ?"

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avais appelé : Il s'agissait d'une amie de Charlie

- Tu cherches Charlie ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui pourquoi , tu sais où elle est ?

- Euh ... non et je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles pendant les vacances, sa sœur devait rentrée en 1ère année et elle n'est pas non plus présente.

Je me figeai . Comment une personne pouvait disparaître comme ça ?

- D'accord, merci pour les infos déclarai-je mal à l'aise.

Je suis repartie en courant pour prévenir Julia, sa réaction fut trop égoïste à mon goût.

- Ah bon ? Bah elle m'aura mis dans le pétrin jusqu'à la fin ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais dire à McGonagal, elle va me virer.

Je la regardai dégoûté par ses paroles !

- Comment peut tu dire sa ? Je te parle de disparition ? Et toi tu ne pense qu'à toi ! Comment c'est possible d'être aussi égoïste !

Je tourna les talons et sortit du wagon, j'eus le temps de m'apercevoir que tout le monde me regardaient. Je pressai le pas et bousculai un autre élève, un Serdaigle, il me regarda pendant un long moment, déstabilisée par ses yeux bleus, j'oubliai de m'excuser.

- Sa va ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui... merci ... désolé ...

Sur ces mots je continuai mon chemin, sans me retourner tellement j'étais honteuse. Je savais qu'il avait remarquer la couleur de mes yeux et pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Les siens était si bleu qu'il me rappelait ceux de mon frère.

Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, il se reflétait dans la mer, j'observait ce paysage déroutant. Je toucha la mer de mes doigts, au contact de celle-ci, ils tremblèrent. L'eau était froide pourtant j'avais ressentie une sorte de brûlure lorsque je les avait trempés. J'enlevai mes chaussures et trempai mes pieds. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et une main se posa sur mon épaule...

- Cassie ? Réveille-toi ! Nous sommes arrivé !

La voix de Lis me tira de mon rêve. La nuit venait de tomber et j'entendait les élèves sortir du train, je pris mes affaires et descendis à mon tour. Je me dirigea vers la diligence.

Lorsque j'entra dans la grande salle, le bruit ambiant me donna le tournis, j'observai les tables à la recherche de Ethan et de Charlotte, à ce moment je vis mon amie agité sa main dans ma direction, je les rejoignis.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais Préfet ? demandai-je à Ethan, assit en face de moi

- J'ai oublié ... répondit-il sans conviction

- Je me suis fait du soucis pour toi ! Comment vas ton oncle ?

Pour seule réponse, il me jeta un regard haineux.

Soudain Le professeur Dumbledore frappa des mains pour demander le silence. Il s'approcha de son pupitre et déclara :

- Bonsoir à tous, Je suis heureux de vous recevoir aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle année. Avant de laissez la parole à notre Choixpeau, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenté le nouveau professeur de potion : Severus Rogue.

Je sursautai lorsque son nom fut cité. Je ne fus pas la seule la plupart des élèves se regardèrent intrigué.

-Ce nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose... murmura Charlotte

- Bien sûr ! C'était un élève de Serpentard, il était dans la même classe que mon frère, tu ne te rappelle pas? chuchotai-je

- Oui ! je m'en rappelle maintenant ...

Dumbledore toussa pour nous faire taire.

- Et voici ! Jean Moreau, annonça le directeur en désignant un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année;

il sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il nous vient directement de France.

Cette information provoqua des murmures chez les élèves, notamment chez les filles.

-Je laisse à présent la parole au choixpeau.

Le Choixpeau magique commença sa chanson, les premières années le regardaient avec émerveillement tandis que les autres se contentaient d'écouté en ricanant parfois. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le professeur McGonagall se leva pour appeler chaque élève de 1ère année, il eut un grand silence lorsqu'elle appela Sara Duval, la sœur de Charlie, comme personne ne répondait elle haussa les sourcils et passa à la personne suivante.

Après avoir répartit tout le monde, le festin commença. Ensuite nous avons dû monter dans nos dortoirs, Charlotte me fis un vague salut de la main en se dirigeant vers la tour de l'aile ouest où se trouvait la salle commune de Serdaigle tandis que je montai les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage.

Je fus la première à arrivé dans le dortoir, ma valise avait déjà été monté. Je choisi un pyjama, me changeai et me glissai dans mon lit.


End file.
